Brooken Curse(I)
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Con la ruptura , otras cosas se unen ¿ Serán capaz de llevarse bien Emma y Regina?


**Brooken Curse(I)**

_Tipo : OUAT SWANQUEEN_

_- Basado en la ruptura de la maldición de Érase una vez Once Upon a Time_

_Autora: ReginaMillsEvil_

* * *

Paseó su dedo índice por la mesa, lentamente esperando a que ella , la madre de su hijo llegara. Habían pasado horas y Henry estaba impaciente por compartir un poco de su tiempo con ella. Eso a Regina , en el fondo no le gustaba mucho... pero tenía que aceptarlo si quería que Henry fuera feliz. Su felicidad era ante todo lo más importante en aquél momento.  
La Reina , ahora destapada con una imagen sensible mientras observaba a Henry jugar , se había desquebrajado lentamente como su tuviera muchas capas sobre ella, como una cebolla , la misma que la había hecho llorar momentos antes. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón.  
En la puerta , ansiosa y con un brillo en los ojos de felicidad, la madre , Emma , estaba tocando el timbre esperando con deseo pode ver de nuevo a su hijo. Como siempre lo reglamentario, buscar a Henry en casa de la Alcaldesa.  
Para la Alcaldesa , había perdido valor el ser mala , así que había cedido a las visitas de la madre del crío. Y aunque no le gustaba hacia todo lo posible. Ella, Regina abrió la puerta lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa al verla, la hizo pasar educada y la invitó a un café.  
El mejor café del mundo salía de su cafetera , reconfortó extrañamente a Emma , quien se retiraba el pelo con una mano y sonreía. Ansiosa comenzó a hablar.  
**- Quiero ver a Henry**- Realmente era lo que quería , lo que deseaba , y apenas comprendía la amabilidad de la Alcaldesa y su café, no pudo evitar mirar el café comprobando si estaba mal y aquello provoco que la Alcaldesa lo mirase.  
**- No tiene veneno-** Emitió un suspiro hastiado**- Tu también dudas.-**  
Ante aquél gesto , Emma se sintió repentinamente mal , pues estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ser una mejor madre y a veces a Emma le costaba aceptarlo. Meneó la cabeza y se puso en pié.  
**- Perdona Regina.Sé que estas cambiando, y no te lo pongo fácil con esto.-**

Obviando el tema , y levantándose de manera lenta , Regina guió a Emma hasta la habitación de Henry.  
El pequeño jugaba acelerado lleno de ilusión, cuando vio a sus dos madres no pudo evitar estrecharlas a las dos de igual modo y a la vez , acto que hizo que Regina se sintiese un tanto extraña.

**- Bueno ... ha llegado la hora de cenar**- Regina hizo una pausa para mirar a Emma , y se paseó la lengua por los labios-** Puedes quedarte Emma.-**

La invitación de Regina , repentina y bastante sorprendente se había hecho eco en el corazón de la Sheriff , poco a poco estaba valorando los esfuerzos de la que fue su enemiga. La de ella y la de su madre.  
Asentó con la cabeza tras la invitación. Nada podía ser mejor que una invitación así , o al menos Henry estaba feliz y pensaba que nada podía ser mejor que aquello.  
Las dos se sentaron una enfrente de la otra , con las máscaras bajadas, sin caretas , sin enfados y en medio Henry. Aquella imagen era la que se empezaba a dibujar en casa Mills , una familia aparentemente normal. Desde lejos , la imagen era bonita , aunque para ellos era difícil de asimilar todavía. Quedaban muchos baches que solapar y mucho del interior que arrancar para ser perfectamente buena para el... para Henry.

El pequeño Henry movía sus piernas que colgaban en la silla , sonreía a sus dos madres y se sentía especialmente orgulloso de Regina. Buscaba el momento entre que comían en decir lo que sentía , pero en lugar de eso Henry las dio la mano a cada una.  
Por que las quería... las quería a las dos por su forma de luchar , y por que ahora se estaban perdonando.  
La noche se hacía con el momento tras la cena , y Henry fue a dormir obediente tras la orden de Regina.

- **Bueno yo debería irme- ** Emma cogió su chaqueta , pero en lugar de que Regina la dejase marchar , se puso delante.  
**- Puedes quedarte un poco...- ** La miró como con una súplica que no había visto nunca , Regina la suplicó en cierta manera que por un momento , y de verdad hablasen de todo de manera sincera.

Emma se preocupó por unos instantes , era extraño que Regina quisiera de pronto que se quedara, la Alcaldesa ofreció una copa a Emma y se sentó enfrente de ella de nuevo para ponerse a hablar.  
Le costaba , al menos al principio , su voz se quebraba , otra capa más se deshacía ante la Sheriff. Aquello no pudo evitar parecerle bonito , y Emma sintió empatía por ella. Antes de que Regina se pusiera a hablar , Emma se acercó sentándose a su lado , poniendo su mano sobre su espalda y buscando su mirada.

**- Estamos haciendo lo , lo estás haciendo. - **Regina levantó la mirada ante esa frase y respiró como si se hubiera quitado varias losas de encima, pues el miedo la tenía apoderada debido a que todo estaba fuera de su control.

Sin pensarlo , de pronto los rostros de la morena y la rubia se acercaban después de esas palabras, lentamente Regina entreabrió los labios y entorno los ojos como cansada de toda la tensión ,y Emma respondió con más cercanía... pero de pronto el timbré las sorprendió en un sobresalto.  
Regina se encaminó a abrir la puerta , era David Nolan.

**- Han encontrado a una mujer en el bosque , está desorientada. Y no sabemos quién es...**

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
